A Case of Mistaken Identity
by Elleree
Summary: Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry just want a nice quiet drink at a saloon after working a long few weeks for a kind old couple. As we all know, they aren't likely to get that quiet drink. See what ensues as one of the duo is mistaken for a notorious figure and keep reading for the aftermath.
1. Alias Doc Holliday

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry were at their usual spot at the mahogany topped bar with a bottle of whisky in front of them. They stood at the side-end so they had a clear view of the swinging doors. Sam, the friendly bartender, put down two clean glasses and allowed Heyes and the Kid to take a couple of hard-boiled eggs. He then promptly moved the egg basket to the opposite end.

Heyes laughed. "Looks like Sam knows you by now."

"Yeah," Kid said. "Or he remembers your stand the egg on its' head trick."

If Curry's tone was slightly proddy, that was because he'd only swiped two eggs. He decided that since they were flush, after their drinks they were going to get a nice full meal—whether Heyes knew it or not.

"Looks like they've got a poker game goin' on in the corner," Heyes said, interested.

"It'll still be there after we get dinner."

"Dinner?" Heyes replied. "We might as well have stayed at the Howard's, if all we're doin' in town is eating."

The partners had been in the town of Silverton for a few weeks and the Howards were paying them good money for doing basic repairs around the elderly couple's home and helping them build a barn on their property outside the town limits. They didn't have to pay for lodging, Mrs. Howard was a decent cook, they liked the town, and everyone had been real friendly. In fact, both Heyes and the Kid were slightly uneasy because everything _had_ been going so well. They hadn't even had an accident with a hammer.

"You can play poker after I get a steak. Mrs. Howard can definitely cook but did ya ever notice she mainly cooks soft stuff? If I have another stew or soup or pudding I might turn into one," Kid admitted.

"I did. No doubt because her husband—"

"Can't keep track of his teeth!" Heyes and the Kid said together, repeating a refrain they'd said many times. They laughed.

Finding Mr. Howard's teeth had become an unofficial side job they'd both had far too many times to count. The man had the worst habit of taking his false teeth out when he was working on a project or thinking deeply. The problem wasn't just his, as the partner's had narrowly avoided sitting down on them or stepping on them and had found them all kinds of places including on a dining room chair, a side table, the inside of a drinking glass, and once, in the outhouse. Thankfully they'd been laid down on top of the clean paper out there.

"Well, besides tonight, what d'you figure, Heyes? We stickin' around for the rest of the month?" Kid asked quietly, peeling his eggs.

"We should, this is a good situation. Sure the work ain't all easy but the beds are soft, the people are friendly and the money's good."

"Meanin' there's a part of you that ain't satisfied," Kid said knowingly.

"I'm plenty satisfied _now_. The problem is what comes after the good streak," Heyes replied.

"Always do worry most when you've got nothin' to worry about," Kid said with a smile, although he shared Heyes' sentiments to some extent.

"Hey Doc!" A man's shrill voice blared as its owner stomped down the steps from the rented rooms upstairs. "Doc! Hey you! I'm calling you out!"

The voice was obnoxious and loud. Kid and Heyes exchanged a look. The blonde haired man started to turn around as the newcomer was approaching from the one direction they couldn't view, but Heyes gave a small shake of his head. _Not our business._

 _It is if they shoot at us_ , Kid's look responded.

Heyes sighed and the two turned in unison to see a small man with a large pistol gesturing toward them.

"You, Doc Holliday!" the man screeched, waving the gun in their direction.

Both Kid and Heyes looked perplexed at this development and looked around as if to see if Doc Holliday had materialized next to them. Nope.

"Uh? Beg your pardon…?" Heyes asked, putting his whisky glass down on the counter.

Kid finished the last bite of egg. No sense wasting it.

"I know it's you. You're Doc Holliday and you killed my brother in Jacksboro! The yellow dogs there wouldn't do nothin' but I aim to make things right!"

"Excuse me," Kid said peaceably, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Which of us do you think is Doc Holliday? Either way, you've got the wrong guy, mister."

The man shook his head. His oily hair flapped as he moved and the black coat he wore was so filthy and full of holes that even Kyle Murtry wouldn't be seen in it. "It's him! He killed my brother!"

He pointed his gun at Heyes.

"What? I am definitely not Doc Holliday. I'm far more handsome and play better poker," Heyes said with a grin. "My name's Joshua Smith, how about you have a whisky with us and introduce yourself? Hey Sam, can we get another glass?"

It was a rare occasion when they could deny the accusation of being an infamous scoundrel and actually be telling the truth. Kid might have found the situation funny except for the gun pointed at his partner.

"Look, sir," the warmth faded from Kid's voice as he stepped in front of Heyes. "You're mistaken. My friend here ain't Doc Holliday and I sure ain't Wyatt Earp. Does he look consumptive to you? He ain't even southern."

"He's skinny," the man said stubbornly. "I'm tellin' you, it's him." The gun came back up.

Kid's hands were relaxed on his belt. "An' I'm tellin' you it ain't. Why don't you just go on about your business and try some other city?"

"Or what?" The man clicked back the hammer on his Peacemaker and would have pulled the trigger but the gun went flying through the air after Kid drew and shot it across the bar all before the other man could twitch his finger. The bartender went after the gun and picked it up from the floor.

"Those two ain't Earp and Holliday, you crazy old coot!" Sam yelled, glancing at Heyes and Curry. "You fellas alright?"

"Fine, Sam." Kid twirled his gun back into his holster just as Sheriff Orville Seward walked in. The cousins tried not to visibly tense—so far they'd avoided the man but lawmen had a way of making their teeth grit on their own accord.

"Heard gunfire," the tin star said. "What's happened now?"

Heyes gave Kid a side glance that may or may not have had a small measure of blame. Kid shrugged a little like, _You're welcome for saving your life_.

Sam pointed at the angry, greasy little man who stood trembling. "That fella there was botherin' my customers and causin' trouble and wingin' his gun around. He called out Joshua, this fella here, as Doc Holliday. Guess he figured his partner Thaddeus was Wyatt Earp. Thaddeus took an amazing shot, though, disarmin' the man. You shoulda seen it."

The sheriff glanced at Kid who smiled innocently.

"Yes, Thaddeus always had good aim for close range. A little further away, though, and he wouldn't have been able to hit him if he tried," Heyes said brightly. "Probably needs spectacles as at a distance he can't hit the broad side of a barn!"

Seward wasted no time in cuffing the would-be shootist, having apparently decided to dismiss 'Thaddeus and Joshua'.

"I'm pretty sure I have a poster with your description, sir," the lawman was saying. "But if not, you can cool your heels in jail anyway. That man isn't Doc Holliday—I've had the dubious pleasure of meeting him and neither of those two is him." He glanced at Curry. "Thanks for keeping a cool head. Most people woulda just shot this man."

"No problem Sheriff," Kid said with a triumphant smirk at Heyes.

"I thought they was Holliday and Earp," the small man said with a whine as the lawman pushed him to the door.

The bartender laughed. "Ha! Don't look a thing like them. No, if you two were anybody you'd be…. Hmm. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid? King Fisher and Ben Thompson? No… I know! Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry!"

The partners looked at each other and then at the sheriff, who had paid Sam no mind and was still headed out the door with his prisoner. They finally smiled.

"That so?" Kid asked. "I guess I wouldn't mind being mistaken for Kid Curry, him being such an impressive guy an' all. Much better than that other fella."

"Hannibal Heyes," Sam said.

Heyes gave his partner a look. "Really? Because I'd prefer to be Hannibal Heyes, the genius and man with a plan, as opposed to what's-his-name."

"Kid Curry," the bartender corrected. "Sheesh. Don't you two ever read the dime novels?"

Heyes and Curry both laughed at that.

"No, Sam, no, we usually don't," Heyes said.

"It's because we live them," Kid said under his breath.

Heyes laughed.

Sam had left to fetch a broom and clean up the eggshells, but he glanced at the partners as he passed. "Your next drinks are on me!"

"Thanks," they said and poured another.

They watched until Sam went off to the other side of the bar. Heyes finished his drink. "Thanks, by the way. "

"Yep," Kid replied.

"I think I probably could have taken him, though," Heyes said, mischief in his brown eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Kid asked, downing his shot. "How do ya figure?"

The gun had already been out and though Heyes was a fine shot and accurate, he didn't possess Kid's speed. Still, most people underestimated his skill with a weapon.

"Well, if he was blind enough to think that I'm Doc Holliday and you're Wyatt Earp, he would've been blind enough to miss me," Heyes said with a smirk. He glanced at the money on the bar to make certain they had enough to cover the first drink.

Kid just shook his head. "So 'man with a plan,' what's the current one?"

"First we go get dinner, and then I win more money at poker. Tomorrow we find out if the lunatic is staying in jail and then we decide whether or not we're finishing the month at the Howard's house based on that," Heyes said, slinging an arm around his partner and leading him outside.

"Sounds good but I got a plan, too, Heyes," Kid said.

"What's that?"

"To have you lookin' after Mr. Howard's teeth the rest of the time. It's only fittin', seein' as you're Doc Holliday an' a dentist and all."

"Hah," Heyes said and the two walked in to the eatery across the street. "Y'know, Kid, you make me think you might need to get your wisdom teeth pulled."

"Why?"

"Because you're such a smart mouth."


	2. Dental Dilemma

Heyes hummed under his breath as they rode back to the Howard spread. The moon was high in the sky and illuminated the dirt path. Heyes absently patted his vest pocket, checking the money that he knew was there. He'd won $200 and the Kid had won $50 and no one had been a sore loser. All in all, a good night.

"I've been thinking," Heyes said as he caught his chestnut up with his partner's dark gelding.

"That ain't exactly unusual," Kid replied.

Heyes ignored his partner's comment with the ease of long practice. "You were right, what you said about us leaving."

They'd talked it over during dinner and the Kid was nervous about the sheriff going through posters and said they needed to leave. Honestly, Heyes agreed with his partner but figured they had enough time to win at poker before they had to decide anything. Sheriff Orville Seward hadn't been suspicious then, but it never hurt to be cautious. Especially after he'd seen Kid Curry's fast draw.

"Can you say that again?" Kid asked and although his hat shaded his face in the moonlight, Heyes could hear his smile. "The part where you admitted I was right. You usually only fess up to it _after_ we've got the posse on our tail."

Heyes rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying we tell the Howards we're leavin' tomorrow, collect our money, and go."

"You won't find any arguments here," Kid said and then he suddenly slowed his horse, holding up a hand.

Heyes reined in his horse and saw what his partner had; lanterns bobbing along in the twilight outside the Howard's house. Had they been discovered? It was the weirdest posse search ever, if so.

The partners listened and then relaxed after the conversation drifted their way.

"Just wear one of your spares," Mrs. Howard said.

"I'm telling you, Alma, I laid 'em down outside. They're my favorite set!" Mr. Howard replied.

"I'm done looking, you can ask the boys when they come in," Mrs. Howard said exasperated as she headed inside the house. The light of her lantern bobbed along until she made it to the door and then it winked out.

Mystery solved, Heyes and the Kid rode to the barn and Mr. Howard walked over.

"Boys! I can't find my teeth! Take a lantern and look, why don't you? I'll give an extra five dollars to whoever finds 'em."

"I have to tend the horses, but Joshua here has a buddin' interest in dentistry," Kid said with an easy smile.

Heyes gave his partner a look. "We'll _both_ look after we take care of the horses."

"I'm obliged. You can find lanterns in the barn," Mr. Howard said.

They rode inside and took care of the equines before grabbing lanterns, lighting them, and starting the search.

Heyes remained inside the barn and so the Kid headed outside. The large moon helped, but he kept the lantern low as he started looking around. Suddenly remembering the first unlikely place he'd found a pair of false teeth, Kid Curry opened the door to the chicken coop as quietly as possible. Just as Kid unlatched the door and held up the lantern, the rooster flew out at him, spurs forward.

Kid proved he had the fastest reflexes in the west by dodging the incoming talons and managing not to drop the lantern or snuff out the light. The rooster landed and whipped around, doing the little dance of 'I'm about to spur you.'

"Catch him!" Mr. Howard cried from the front porch. "We don't let them roam at night."

In the rooster world, he who runs away, walks away, or hides is the loser, but Kid wasn't a rooster. He didn't want to challenge the bird but he also wasn't going to be submissive. Kid made shooing noises and gestures, hoping to herd the rooster to the coop. He could just barely remember his ma having a nice old rooster that worked on, but he didn't hold out much hope. Yep, the cock just tried to run around him. Kid blocked his escape and the two stood facing each other in the yard.

Hannibal Heyes had walked outside the barn and was watching his partner. He grinned when he saw the face off, both combatants staring the other down.

"You want me to find him a gun belt so everything's fair?" Heyes asked.

"Shut it," Kid replied. "Why don't you go be useful and find some feed?"

"I'm enjoying this too much," Heyes replied.

Kid gave him a dark look.

Mr. Howard spoke up from the porch. "That rooster won't come for anything, even food. You'll have to catch him!"

"Wonderful," Kid muttered. "Okay, Joshua, go find me a net. Even if the spurs go through, it'll buy me time."

"I'm more interested in your contest, Thaddeus. I'd like to see which one of you wins. I mean, you're both a little cocky," Heyes said.

Kid shot a glare in his direction that Heyes couldn't see but felt all the same. He chuckled.

"All right, all right," Heyes said, opening the barn door again. "I'll go look."

"I'm gonna go check my jacket. Don't stay out too long, boys," Horace Howard said as he went inside.

That left Kid alone in the yard, continuing to block the bird's escape. The rooster ran to the right and Kid blocked it, spinning around to block him again when the bird feinted the the left and back again.

"Go on and roost!" he told it as they once again were at an impasse. "It's nighttime. You're supposed to want to be in with your hens."

"Maybe he's feeling a little hen-pecked," Heyes said as he returned with a pole fishing net and handed it over. "Try this."

"Heaven forbid _you_ try to catch him," Kid said, taking the pole.

"I didn't let him out," Heyes replied.

"Neither did I, he just up and went out," the Kid muttered, lunging forward to net the rooster who let out an awful squawk.

Curry twisted the net and ran toward the chicken coop. As he got near it, he dropped the pole and got to the net just as the rooster spurred through it. Kid caught the rooster's legs and pulled him out, dangling him upside down as he flapped and cock-a-doodle-dooed and tried to peck everyone nearby. Heyes was unable to help due to the fact he was laughing.

Securing the wings, Curry went to the door. "Open it!"

Heyes was chuckling, but he did open the door to the hen house. Kid tossed the rooster inside and latched it. He had feathers on the brim of his hat and his tan leather jacket.

"Sheesh," Kid said, dusting off his clothes.

Hannibal Heyes brushed the feathers off of his partner's hat brim. "If you're finished playing with the poultry, we can get back to the hunt."

"Oh, great," Kid said sarcastically and the two went back to searching.

After looking all around the yard, Heyes stopped at the well and pulled up the bucket. He took a long cool drink. He was in the middle of a swallow when a pair of ivory false teeth rolled down the side. Spluttering, Heyes dropped the bucket and spit out his drink of water.

"What's the matter with you?" Kid asked, looking inside a pail.

"Nothing," Heyes said. He pocketed the teeth gingerly and headed to his partner.

"Hey Kid, I found-"

"Heyes, I got them-"

They both started to talk at the same time then gave each other a strange look.

"You found them?" they asked each other in unison.

"I just got these out of an old lunch pail by the gate," Kid said, showing porcelain dentures. "Where were yours?"

Heyes muttered something.

"Where?"

"In the well bucket."

"How'd you think to look there?" Kid asked, impressed.

"I didn't," Heyes admitted. "I took a drink and they nearly bit me."

Kid laughed.

"It's not funny," Heyes said, but he smiled ruefully.

"It is."

"Since we both found a pair, maybe we'll both get the extra five dollars," Heyes said optimistically.

They walked in the house and held up the teeth they found.

"Those aren't mine," Horace Howard said to their surprise.

"They certainly aren't mine," his wife declared primly—she still had her natural teeth.

"Mine either," Kid added with a grin.

"Or mine," Heyes said, smiling with his partner.

"They _must_ be yours, Horace," Mrs. Howard said.

"I meant they aren't the ones I was wearing earlier. The ones that don't hurt so much."

It was only at that point the partners looked at their employer in the indoor lighting. They looked at each other, incredulous, and then at their employer again.

Finally Heyes spoke up. "You mean the ones in your mouth…?"

Mr. Howard put a hand to his mouth in surprise and then spat his teeth into his hand. He stared at them a moment before putting them back in. "Yes!"

"They were in your mouth the whole time?" Mrs. Howard started laughing.

"They didn't hurt so I didn't feel 'em!" Mr. Howard tried to explain.

But it was too late and everyone was laughing.

Eventually, Mr. Howard took the other two pairs. "You found 'em and two more, so that's $15.00 added on to your final pay."

Heyes smiled. "Thank you. Look, Mr. and Mrs. Howard, you've been excellent hosts but we're not gonna stay the extra two weeks. We're heading out first thing."

"Oh I hate to hear that, I'll miss you boys," Alma Howard said.

"And we'll miss you and your hospitality, ma'am," Curry said gallantly.

"So sweet," she said, patting his arm. "You're welcome to come back anytime."

"I'll get your pay gathered for the morning," Mr. Howard added.

The four parted ways amiably and soon all went to bed.

x-X-x

The sun was shining in through the beige tatted curtains and Hannibal Heyes dared to hope it was going to be a good day. He rolled over and glanced at his partner in the other twin bed. The Kid was still sleeping until the troublesome rooster outside crowed and he finally stirred then groaned.

Heyes smiled at him, brown eyes warm. "Good morning!"

"That depends," Kid replied, stretching as he sat up and rubbing his blue eyes.

"On?"

"Whether or not we got oatmeal for breakfast again," Kid said, smiling.

Heyes chuckled and the two dressed, walking into the eating area with matched strides.

"Good morning boys!" Alma Howard called cheerfully from the kitchen. "We have fried potatoes, sausage, hot cakes and syrup. Sit yourselves down!"

"That sounds great Mrs. Howard," Kid called to her as he took a seat.

"Where're those extra teeth we found last night? Anyone seen 'em?" Horace Howard yelled from another room.

Heyes and the Kid exchanged a glance.

"You're still standin'," Kid said. "I'm sittin' down."

"So am I," Heyes replied as he sat next to him. He'd barely been seated when he leapt up again. "Ow!"

"Not anymore," Kid said as he leaned over and looked. He gingerly picked up Mr. Howard's lower denture. "Looks like you found one pair."

Heyes picked up the other half, thankful they were leaving soon even if the couple was nice and the pay was decent.

Mrs. Howard sighed as she entered the room and spotted the teeth, putting down a large tray of hotcakes. "I'm sorry for wherever those were. His second spare pair didn't get put up either, so keep an eye out," she said before she left the room to fetch more food.

"How 'bout you find the other pair, too?" Kid asked innocently.

Heyes gave him a dirty look.

Mr. Howard walked in the room. "Boys! Have you seen my spare teeth?"

"Here's one set," Heyes said as he handed them over and wiped his hand on his trousers.

"Thanks. I don't know where the other is." Mr. Howard tucked them into his pocket. Luckily, the ones from last night were still in his mouth.

Kid and Heyes exchanged a look.

"So how many pairs do you have?" Kid asked, curious. Personally, if he never saw another set of dentures in his life, he'd be pleased.

"Oh I have loads."

Everyone hushed as Mrs. Howard entered with several trays of food. Both Heyes and Curry stood to help her and the three of them got the rest of the food on the table. If Kid happened to have put the sausage tray closest to him, well, it was a coincidence.

Alma served everyone, dishing out extra meat to Heyes to fatten him up. As for Kid, she gave him two servings of everything to start with and soon they were all sitting and eating.

"I am so sorry you boys will be leaving," Mrs. Howard said. "It's been a delight to talk to people who keep their teeth where they belong."

Mr. Howard snorted a laugh. "Sorry, Alma, they pinch me."

"That isn't any excuse," she said. "August gentleman like you shouldn't lay their teeth all over creation."

"They hurt, I tell you." Mr. Howard looked at 'Smith' and 'Jones.' "My advice to you is to take care of your teeth. I can't even eat a whole sausage; I have to cut it up into little bits. Can you imagine not being able to eat everything you want?"

"No," Kid said with fervor.

Heyes smiled. "He really can't."

"I've packed you both a big lunch and slid it in your saddle bags." Alma Howard was a natural at mothering.

Kid smiled at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome," Alma said and then looked at her husband. "Horace?"

Mr. Howard sighed. "Boys, you've done such a good job for us, I want to give you your pay and an extra bonus." He handed Heyes an envelope.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Kid said, eating his breakfast enthusiastically.

"But we're very appreciative that you did," Heyes said, never one to turn down money. Not when the folks could afford it and not when he'd just sat on a pair of pointy teeth.

He glanced inside the envelope and smiled. Mr. Howard had given them their pay plus an extra $50.00 along with the $15 they'd earned yesterday. They went to get their belongings and Mrs. Howard hugged them both.

"You sure you can't stay?" Alma asked.

There was a loud pounding at the front door.

Heyes and the Kid exchanged looks.

"Howard! Open up! This is the sheriff!" a voice boomed.

"Yes ma'am, we have to be movin' on," Kid responded with a trace of irony.

They tossed their saddle bags over their shoulders.

"Yes, no time like the present!" Heyes echoed.

Horace Howard gave them an appraising look as he came down the hall. "Go out the back you two."

"What? Horace, we haven't done anything—" Alma Howard began.

" _We_ haven't, Alma," Mr. Howard said. "But am I wrong in thinking you boys would rather leave than clear it up?"

He faced Heyes and Curry square on and they saw the look in his eyes. _Smith and Jones, huh?_ , his expression asked.

"Horace Howard," the man at the door thundered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howard, I figure this is a case of mistaken identity as of course we're innocent, but...we're also prudent," Heyes said. "We'll just be heading out before your next visitor arrives."

"Much obliged for all your cooking," Kid said, glancing out a window. "There's one by the back door, too," he said under his breath to Heyes.

Mrs. Howard looked them over. "You two might be rascals, and you might not, but there isn't any serious harm in you. I guess we'll just have to distract Orville for you both," she said, eyes sparkling.

"What?" her husband asked.

"These are nice boys!" Alma said and before anyone could think of talking her out of it or stopping her, she went to the front door.

Heyes and Curry started back down the hall but, Mr. Howard grabbed Heyes' arm. Curry halted, ready, but the man gave them a smile.

"The sheriff will have two deputies with him. One at the front and one waiting by the barn doors. I don't reckon they know about the root cellar."

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry tipped their hats and headed for the root cellar. Curry moved in front of his partner and opened the door a crack. No one was in the line of sight. The gunman eased it open and the two climbed the stairs to the grass. A deputy was by the barn door. How could they distract him?

A man's yell came from inside the house followed by the heavy sound of a fall.

Heyes and Curry looked at each other and then crept to an open window to listen.

"Oh my land," Mrs. Howard cried, a tad too theatrically. "I don't know how those teeth got on the floor like that!"

With the windows open, the clatter had been heard and both deputies made to enter the house. Heyes and the Kid ran for the barn, but they both distinctly heard another yell. Had Mrs. Howard dropped a second pair of teeth for a deputy to slide on?

They didn't have time to find out. Heyes and Curry ran for their horses and tacked them deftly. They were out of the barn like a shot and rode like a posse was behind them. The reformed outlaws continued cantering, alternating with trotting until they needed to rest.

Heyes and the Kid both patted their horses on the neck after they halted.

"Think they followed us?" Kid asked.

Heyes shook his head. "Not at first. I think they had their own problems."

"Y'know, Heyes," Curry said in a thoughtful tone. "I never thought I'd say this but…I'm glad Mr. Howard couldn't keep track of his teeth."

Heyes chuckled. "Me too. Though I'll be glad not to see any more dentures for a long while."

"I thought that same thing, earlier," Kid said, taking a few sips of water from a canteen then smiling at his best friend. "I keep trying to picture Mrs. Howard throwing teeth on the floor in front of the sheriff and both deputies. I hope Mr. Howard's dentures aren't all broken."

"I doubt if they are. He had more teeth than Kyle has dynamite," Heyes said with a grin.

"Dunno what we're smiling about," Kid said in a halfhearted grumble. "We're on the run yet again."

"Well, you know what they say, Kid," Heyes said with a sly tone.

Kid sighed and waited.

"You've got to smile while you still have your teeth."

Curry groaned. "Come on, partner. Let's put some more distance between us and the dentures!"

The Kid squeezed his heels into his gelding's side and the horse began moving once again.

Heyes laughed and joined his partner in riding swiftly toward the horizon. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"


End file.
